


like real people do

by ResonanceAesthetic



Series: citybound souls [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Albinism, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Paranoia, Past Abuse, Religion, Running Away, Song Lyrics, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonanceAesthetic/pseuds/ResonanceAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will not ask where you came from,<br/>I will not ask and neither should you"</p><p>///</p><p>maka albarn finds a crying boy in the church basement. he says he wants to leave. she takes his hand and leads him away from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god im so sorry i keep uploading new works instead of updating old ones. welp.

I remember two years of running. Two years of catching trains and almost starving to death. Do you remember when you got sunburnt so badly you couldn’t move for an entire day? We had to rest under that willow tree in the middle of an empty field. You fell asleep, and you used my lap as a pillow. Everything was fine, but then you screamed in your sleep. You yelled and sobbed and begged for ‘them’ to stop hitting you. I was afraid and jolted backwards. You woke up when I did that, and you wiped away the tears in your eyes. I started crying, too. I asked you what you dreamt about, but you never told me. You still haven’t told me. 

Oh, and remember the time I jumped too short to catch the train? I fell and scraped my knees on the gravel. You knew how much we wanted to leave, but you got off the train and helped me up. You said we could catch another train when I got better. I was sure the cuts would get infected, but you tied some long strands of grass around the cuts and they seemed to magically heal. I was sure you had magical abilities then. I always wondered why they never let you go. Maybe you did have magical powers. 

But that was when we were children. We’re different people now.


End file.
